


Blood on Your Hands

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [12]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, Murder, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Possession, Revenge, Unsympathetic Dr. Emile Picani, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Sequel to Take Me Somewhere Better.)...But the funny thing about miserable souls, especially tortured ones like Andy’s, is that they can…taint things, sometimes. Change them in a way that new entities come about, ones that can either shatter them and leave them broken beyond repair or pick up their pieces and make them whole again.And, well, Virgil had taken one look at Andy and decided he had to do something.So, he took Andy’s body.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders Shorts Anxiety Character | Andy Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928308
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Blood on Your Hands

Virgil isn’t sure where Andy _ends_ and he _begins_.

Well, perhaps that phrasing isn’t quite right. Andy _did_ “end,” months ago, alone and afraid—and Virgil had been nothing but a shadow, the kid’s to be exact, watching him fade away. He’d been there personally when the kid had taken his final breath and slipped into the afterlife, leaving Virgil behind.

But the funny thing about miserable souls, especially tortured ones like Andy’s, is that they can…taint things, sometimes. Change them in a way that new entities come about, ones that can either shatter them and leave them broken beyond repair or pick up their pieces and make them whole again.

And, well, Virgil had taken one look at Andy and decided he had to do _something_.

So, he took Andy’s body.

No big deal, really, considering the kid was already dead and gone. It was hardly a price, and honestly, letting the kid rest in peace while Virgil runs around in the human world fucking things up for everybody up and kicking in a few heads is more than worth it. Hell, Virgil might even feel a little bad, considering he got more out of it than Andy did.

Though, that doesn’t mean Andy was _scammed_ or anything. Oh no. Virgil’s more than willing to get justice, whatever that might feel like for him.

Sometimes, it just takes waiting for the right opportunity to present itself, and then…

“Excuse me, are you Dr. Picani, sir?”

Picani turns—pales, for a moment, when he sees his face. And then he smiles ( _fake_ , his mind supplies) and gives the boy a nod, saying, “Why, yes, that would be me. Is there something you need?”

Virgil smiles, holding out his hand. The older man shakes it without hesitating, though he does notice a touch of surprise at the boy’s politeness. “My name is Virgil,” he informs, voice awful cheerful and just a touch too sweet to be natural, but the older man doesn’t seem to notice. “I heard you were a therapist and, well, things aren’t so great at home, so…”

“Oh,” Picani glances over his shoulder with a frown, letting his hand go, “well, I’m afraid I don’t have much time…perhaps we can get you set up with an appointment—”

“Please?” Virgil fixes him with the best puppy-dog eyes he can muster, pouting to make it believable.

He watches Picani’s resolve crumble. Deflating, the therapist sighs, a tired smile on his lips. “Well, alright,” he says, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “I suppose we can talk for a few minutes. Why don’t we talk in my office?”

Virgil nods, “Of course!”

He allows the man to lead him inside, the door clicking shut softly behind them.

A few minutes later, Virgil leaves, his eyes a bit darker and his smile more energetic than when he’d walked in, a touch of red peeking through his oversized sleeves.

Picani’s body is never found.

(Virgil’s kills usually never are.)


End file.
